


Shut Up, Clarence

by BlackCrow1886



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Lactation Kink, Megstiel - Freeform, Megstiel Week, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1973901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCrow1886/pseuds/BlackCrow1886
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg is pregnant and Cas thinks she's beautiful and I guess being pregnant makes her horny and it's just smut smut smut with no plot. From an anon prompt on tumblr. Send me your requests @fandom-writing-sideblog.tumblr.com!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up, Clarence

**Author's Note:**

> Send me your requests @fandom-writing-sideblog.tumblr.com!

Castiel had never been the one to initiate sex with Meg, but she was beautiful this way. Not that she wasn’t always beautiful, her breasts fuller, face glowing, and belly swelled beautifully. No, she would always be his thorny beauty, so tempting but able to draw blood at the slightest prick. He couldn’t stop looking at her this way, though, or touching her gently, pressing sweet, tender kisses to the skin of her stomach where their child lay, probably sleeping. He loved the feel of cupping her baby bump and whispering Enochian prayers of love and devotion to the half-angel-half demon they’d created from their passions.

It was a cold night in North Dakota, where they’d decided to stay together for the time being. They were always moving around when things got too tough, or more hunters closed in on their trails. But this place seemed to be the most permanent, and the easiest for them, in this tiny town with its dwindling population.

They cuddled close on the sofa they’d purchased. They had some money from what the Winchesters taught Cas about credit card scams. Plus, Meg had always been a master thief. She was laying delicately across his lap, his fingers carding slowly through her hair. She looked as if she was about to drift off to sleep, if only demons required the unconscious state that humans seemed to never have enough of.

He leaned down to press a chaste kiss to her soft, plump lips, which were perfectly pink and shaped like cupid’s mighty bow. Perhaps it had been that bow that brought them together. An angel, and a demon. It hadn’t ended well, Meg had nearly died, but Cas never gave up. He found her, healed her and her vessel, and they’d run off in the midst of heavenly and hell-like war.

And now they were having a child, a beautiful little piece of both of them, with Meg’s eyes, (her vessel’s beautiful brown ones, not her own black orbs), and maybe a bit of Castiel’s grace. Once he pulled away, his pregnant love whispered in protest. “Where do you think you’re going?”

“I’m not going anywhere.” He said, his head tilting, his voice confused. “I’d never leave you in this state. You could give birth at any moment. If I were to leave, you -”

“Shut up, Clarence.” Meg gave a small laugh and pulled him down by braiding her fingers in his dark chocolate hair. Her mouth met his in a passionate dance for dominance that she won easily. She was so much more experienced with kissing than he was. She sat up, their lips never parting, and she shrugged his trench coat off his shoulders.

“Meg…” Cas cautioned. “We shouldn’t.”

“We’re going to, so suck it up.” She nearly growled against his lips, and he couldn’t protest in the slightest. His suit jacket came next and he groaned deep in his throat, the gruff sound pulling a moan from Meg’s mouth. He slowly reached up to shrug her shirt over her shoulders. She smiled, glad she’d gotten him to play along, and maneuvered herself and her large belly to sit in his lap, one leg on either side of his thighs.

Her hands unbuttoned each of the pesky little things stopping her from reaching his bare chest with care. He leaned forward, a hand on the small of her back so she wouldn‘t tumble backwards, so she could work it off the rest of the way. He unclasped her bra to reveal her breasts, and they both sat bare-chested in front of each other.

She moaned at the release and a tiny drop of whitish liquid trickled from her leaking nipple. Almost as if asking for permission, the angel glanced up at the dark-haired demon. She was panting above him, her breaths catching in her throat as he lowered his mouth to her breast. Sucking gently, hoping for a pleasured reaction from Meg, Castiel was not disappointed.

The taste was strange in his mouth, but not unwelcome. He lapped at her nipple until no more of the milk came out and she guided his head to the other one with her hand. He gently slid off her pants as he went, until they were around her thighs, which was as far as he could get them. Meg looked down and undid his pants, reaching into his boxers and pulling out his thick length. She stroked it upwards a few times before kissing Cas sloppily. He groaned into her mouth and fucked himself into her hand.

She pulled away the second he started to. “Not yet,” she said. Slowly lifting herself, she positioned her wet heat over the head of his cock and started sinking down. He threw his head back once he was hilt deep inside of her, and she groaned. Cas placed his hands on either of her hips and fought his need to thrust roughly up into her, not wanting to hurt the tiny life they’d created. One hand moved to the side of her stomach as she began to move up and down on his member, loving the feeling of her tightness enveloping him. He was mumbling in Enochian in his pleasure, nonsense phrases of _so good_ and _beautiful_ , words Meg wouldn’t understand regardless.

Soon, she was riding him furiously, her movements sporadic because of her huge stomach. He helped guide her with his hand, the other reaching down to massage her clit with his fingers. Suddenly, he felt her walls squeezing his cock. Meg’s orgasm ripped through her and she cried out loudly, her pupils blown. He came right after, spilling his load into her. Cas laid her back down on the couch and settled next to her, kissing the taught skin of her belly before closing his eyes, resting to the light sound of Meg snoring.


End file.
